


Unremarkable

by summerstorm



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is ultimately such an obvious way to miss everyone a little less that Sweets never stops to question the amount of time he and Cam begin to spend together after Daisy and Brennan leave for Indonesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unremarkable

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of the most obvious thing ever after the S5 finale, but fun to write nevertheless. For a movie title drabble meme, prompt being this pairing + Definitely, Maybe.

It is ultimately such an obvious way to miss everyone a little less that Sweets never stops to question the amount of time he and Cam begin to spend together after Daisy and Brennan leave for Indonesia.

They meet up for drinks and talk about their work and it's natural that they'd do that, because their situations are, if not exactly the same, similar enough to be able to relate to one another and find comfort in each other significantly more easily than they could with anybody else. It's so unremarkably helpful in that area, in fact, that Sweets doesn't take a moment to look at himself and the way he's developing feelings for her until he kisses her.

No, not even just until he kisses her: until she _responds_.

It's a well-documented truth that very few people can or are willing to apply their professional field knowledge and experience to themselves, and it would be easy to explain it away like that, but he's not sure that's the case for him, not this time.

He's standing on her doorstep with a bottle of wine when it hits him that very possibly, he knew subconsciously this was underway, and he just didn't want to doubt it or himself until he'd irreversibly leaped into it. It's so clear now — it's painfully scary on a self-confidence level just how young he is for her — his parents were good proof age was all about how you feel inside, and that was true for them, absolutely, but it isn't for everyone, and it's not even always applicable — and the fact that he is, for lack of a more accurate term, dating a patient's boss, even if Dr. Brennan — or Hodgins or Angela — is neither his patient or Cam's employee at the moment. Even if Cam is a professional. The conflict of interests remains a point of concern.

He thinks it all evens out that way, somehow. Like if it really were a mistake, he would feel necessarily compelled to dwell on it, but it's _working_, and it's wonderful to be _in_ this relationship instead of in what that relationship might be next week, and it's wonderful to be in _this_ relationship instead of going over his indefinitely postponed and awaiting reevaluation engagement to Daisy, especially now that it's going to be a year since he pulled out that ring.

So Sweets steps into Cam's apartment, and they have dinner together, talk about an article about the Indonesian expedition the New York Times just published, and then Cam pins him down to her ridiculously comfortable couch and makes a game out of using his fist name, just for fun, which does turn out to be — well, _fun_ — and he doesn't reflect on any of it.

It's surely all for the better.


End file.
